Dear Diary
by Arsen.icoxy
Summary: Shortfic kedua untuk perayaan natal dan tahun baru


Januari 31

Hari ini aku sangat bahagia, pagi ini cuacanya cerah walaupun udara masih terasa dingin, kagami-kun dan teman-teman dari seirin datang mengunjungiku, aku senang mereka mengingat ulang tahunku. Pada siang hari kepalaku terasa sedikit pusing, mungkin aku terlalu kelelahan. Kebahagianku semakin bertambah ketika Akashi-kun dan anggota Kiseki no Sedai juga datang sekedar mengucapkan selamat padaku. Kurasa, ini adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupku.

Maret 18

Hari ini sudah menginjak musim semi, udara sudah mulai menghangat, bunga sakura mulai bermekaran dengan warnanya yang benar-benar indah, sepulang sekolah tadi aku tidak sengaja berjumpa dengan aomine-kun dan momoi-san saat perjalanan ke Majiba bersama Kagami-Kun, kami pun berakhir bermain basket di lapangan dekat majiba sampai sore, benar-benar menyenangkan nee. Sejujurnya hari ini tubuhku terasa berat, kepalaku juga terasa pusing, sejak berada disekolah, hei diary, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Mei 24

Hari ini murid tingkat dua seirin mengadakan studi wisata ke kyoto, disana kami mengunjungi temple sejarah dan banyak museum. Sebelum kembali ke Tokyo kami mampir ke daerah oleh-oleh, disana aku melihat seorang pria bersurai merah yang sangat kukenal sedang berjalan menggandeng tangan seorang gadis cantik, pacarnya kah? tidak kusangka Akashi-kun yang menyeramkan seperti itu ada yang mau juga, hihihi, sayang sekali foto yang kuambil tampak blur karena objeknya sedang bergerak, tak apalah, aku turut bahagia jika Akashi-kun bahagia. Hem sewaktu di dalam bus saat perjalanan kembali ke Tokyo, kepalaku kembali terasa pening dan mual, semoga semuanya bisa membaik.

Juni 20

Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, terasa sangat panas, kurasa kulitku bisa saja terbakar karena panasnya, ditambah porsi latihan neraka yang diberikan oleh kantoku, meskipun begitu aku sangat menikmati suasana yang ada, ngomong-ngomong soal musim panas, jadi teringat dengan kise-kun, mulut cerewetnya benar-benar sesuai dengan suasana musim panas yang penuh keceriaan. Waktu latihan tadi, aku sempat pingsan dan digendong kagami-kun ke ruang kesehatan, jujur saja sebenarnya tubuhku terasa sangat berat hari ini, persendianku juga terasa sakit dan linu, namun aku tetap memaksakan diri ikut berlatih, aku jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat semua khawatir, besok aku harus minta maaf ne.

September 5

Daun-daun di pohon sudah mulai menguning, tidak terasa sudah mulai masuk musim gugur, udara yang terasa kembali mendingin, hari ini, kami, para siswa seirin, baru saja menyelesaikan ujian pertengahan tahun ajaran, kurasa aku cukup bisa mengatasi paruh pertama ujian dengan baik, bahan yang ku pelajari keluar pada lembar soal ujian, pada paruh sisanya badanku terasa sakit semua, sakit kepalaku juga tidak kunjung menghilang sejak hari pertama ujian, semoga semuanya baik-baik saja, atau setidaknya, Tuhan perpanjangkanlah kesempatanku.

Oktober 21

Suhu di tokyo makin dingin saja, tubuhku terasa mati rasa, terpaksa aku keluar dari klub basket, para senpai dan teman-teman tampak mengkhawatirkanku, mereka semua menjengukku hari ini, rumahku tidak pernah terasa sehidup ini sejak kematian kedua orang tuaku tiga tahun lalu karena sebuah kecelakaan, semuanya tampak bahagia walaupun raut khawatir juga terlihat dalam wajah mereka, para senpai-tachi tak terkecuali kantoku mengajakku bermain poker, kagami-kun, furihata-kun dan teman-teman lainnya memasak bersama di dapur, sekali lagi aku benar-benar bahagia. Tuhan, semoga aku dapat merasakan suasana ini sedikit lebih lama.

November 30

Hari ini tubuhku terasa semakin lemas, terpaksa aku dirawat inap di rumah sakit, kurasa aku tidak akan masuk sekolah untuk waktu yang err- cukup lama, ngomong tentang rumah sakit, rumah sakit ini milik ayah Midorima-kun, tadi siang kami tidak sengaja bertemu, ia terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkanku walaupun sikap Tsunderenya masih tetap ada dengan berkata bahwa ia tidak peduli sama sekali, pria yang satu ini benar-benar unik, tubuhku terasa kaku, dan aku sering mengalami batuk, kurasa faktor suhu benar-benar berpotensi memperburuk suatu penyakit. Tuhan kumohon kuatkanlah anakmu ini sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Desember 24

Hari ini aku sangat bahagia, teman-teman dari seirin dan kiseki no sedai menjengukku di rumah sakit, bahkan Nijimura senpai dan Haizaki-kun juga ikut hadir, aku benar-benar merasa senang telah dianugerahi teman-teman yang begitu peduli padaku, padahal besok hari natal, apakah mereka tidak berkumpul bersama keluarganya? apalagi yang dari luar kota seperti Akashi-kun dan Murasakibara-kun, hari ini aku sudah merasa puas dapat bertemu dengan semuanya, sudah merasa puas dapat melihat semuanya, sudah merasa puas dapat berbincang dengan semuanya, aku sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan, walaupun terdapat kejadian buruk 2 tahun lalu, aku tidak menyesal karena Tuhan telah memberiku keluarga yang baik, walaupun mereka telah berpulang 3 tahun lalu, telah diberi suatu takdir yang dapat mempertemukanku dengan semua teman-temanku, dengan para senpai tachi, aku juga bersyukur atas kekuatan yang kudapat selama ini untuk melawan penyakitku ini, sekarang aku sudah lepas dari semua penyesalan yang ada, kiranya sekarang aku berpasrah kepada Tuhan, kehendak Tuhan lah yang terjadi dalam hidupku, aku berserah padamu, terima kasih Tuhan, terima kasih ayah-ibu, dan terima kasih minna.

Desember 25

News:

"Pada hari bahagia ini, kebahagiaan tidak sepenuhnya melingkupi keluarga dari mendiang Kuroko Tetsuya, ia dinyatakan telah berpulang ke pangkuanNya pada dini hari lalu karena penyakit HIV AIDS, diduga mendiang mendapatkan tindakan pelecehan dan kekerasan seksual 2 tahun silam, kiranya keluarga dan teman-teman nya dapat diberi kekuatan."

Rest In Peace

Kuroko Tetsuya

17 old years

a family and a friend

FIN

AN :

Yo ini fict kedua masih erat hubungannya sama natal dan tahun baru :v, author minta maaf kalau ada typo atau bahasa yang tidak sesuai eyd, semoga berkenan di hati readers

Author menerima kritik dan saram dalam bahasa sopan baik dari segi bahasa maupun alur cerita


End file.
